Decipere
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer lived a life of routine. Wake up, shower, get dressed, go to work, come home, sleep. And repeat. He did not bother with things like friends, and he was alright with that. However, recently, he began a bond with someone over the internet. And as foreign as the concept was to him, it seemed strangely delightful.


Decipere.

Chapter one.

Hey you guys, I know it's been a while, and I know you all are waiting for a new chapter of Distinct Hatred, but in all honesty, I'm extremely stuck on it, and I don't know where to go from now. I'd love to hear your thoughts and wishes. Again, I'm sorry for being gone for so long! I told myself that I wouldn't be one of those authors that mysteriously stopped writing, but it looks like that's what I did for a while. However, I just got windows 8, and Word literally types beautifully. Expect to see more of me!

Here we go!

* * *

Ulquiorra's fingers hovered over the slim, new keyboard on his desk, hesitation etched into his movements as he pressed the enter button.

He was by no means meek or modest, but joining something like this was not something he'd ever find himself doing. He was merely surfing the internet and found something that managed to pique his active attention.

A site that involved meeting people.

Now don't go jumping to conclusions. It wasn't necessarily a dating site… It was a roleplaying site. Innocent enough, right?

Ulquiorra Schiffer did not take kindly to the standard human being. Mankind was smothering him with arrogance and ignorance, and to be quite frank, he was tired of dealing with people in a modern or polite fashion.

He'd become rather misanthropic lately.

So he decided to join a site that allowed him to be someone else for a change. He could create a character that was his exact opposite in every way imaginable. The very idea was appealing and thrilling. He'd spent almost an hour composing his profile for this ridiculous website, and he chastised himself greatly for acting so foolish, to even let the slightest bit of anxiety hinder him.

His character was his opposite indeed…

Since he had a rather fair complexion, he gave his alias much more color to his skin. A smooth tan, not one of those ridiculous rich oranges women seem to find acceptable. Because his hair was dark and sleek, his creation adorned vivid and untamable orange hair. He possessed unusual eyes for a native Japanese man; green. Therefore, his opposite was the owner of a pair of simple brown eyes.

Now all he needed was a name.

His name was rather complex, descending down from Latin and Spanish phrases alike thanks to his parents that decided to oh so brilliantly conceive a child and mix their ethnicity into one being.

So he had to think of something at least moderately charming for this Japanese counterpart of a character.

Thus, he decided on Ichigo. His name was both a laughable and serious play on words depending upon how the viewer wanted to interpret it.

He entered his character's information into his profile and sighed. Now all he had to wait for was for the website to pick partners for him so that he could begin roleplaying with someone.

Ulquiorra shut his computer down and began his nightly arrangements to retire for the night.

* * *

When he awoke next morning, Ulquiorra undressed and threw his dirty clothes into the hamper. Without someone else living with him, he had no worries when it came to walking to the bathroom to shower without a single article of clothing in his hands.

His shower was quick, but pleasant even through his haste. The warm water jutting down onto his skin felt heavenly, the crisp soap just as lovely as his scentless, specially ordered shampoo. He had requested scentless shampoo because he did not wish to smell like a musky, oozing testosterone man, nor did he want to come off as flamboyant by buying women's shampoo.

Ulquiorra stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and bending at the waist to hang his head over so that he could shake the towel vigorously over his damp hair. After towel drying himself, he tucked the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, feeling refreshed and ready to start the day.

He headed back to his bedroom and dressed himself in simple, black clothing that fit his slender figure snugly. He had no plans for the day, as he did not have companions, and he had the weekend off work; he did not dress to impress anyone.

Ulquiorra sat down at his desk and turned his computer on, reluctant to accept the fact that he was actually eager to continue on with this website he found.

The site had managed to find him matches rather quickly. Those of which he immediately rejected.

This one typed like a twelve year old child. Their profile read: _hi guyz! im a…_

That was as far as he read before he hit the reject button.

The next one displayed too many winky faces at him.

The one after that also typed like a child, not to mention an ego the size of China that did not appeal to him.

Ulquiorra had gone through about two of three more people that were also immediately rejected. This website was quickly beginning to irritate him and now he was beginning to question whether or not being a member was actually worth it.

Then, just as he was on the brink of defeat, something caught his eye.

User name: _Hyou._

…_Panther? Who in the right mind would name themselves that? _He wondered. Nevertheless, he continued reading.

Character profile: _My character is tall, 6'3" to be exact. He is fit, not in a lean, swimmer physique, but in a grotesque, body builder manner either; a balance between the two. His hair represents something of chaos, resting upon his head in an unruly sculpted mess of spikes, with a few stubborn strands that fall down across his forehead, brushing his ever-present scowl. Yes, his hair is as blue as his eyes, an intense, almost exotic azure color that rivals the bluest of the blue. His personality is somewhat crude, it's not that he doesn't have manners, but rather that he decides not to use them. He is brutish and arrogant. He is under the impression that he has flaws, but chooses not to repair them, as he has accepted them as a part of himself._

Ulquiorra nearly applauded himself for going all the way through this man's profile. This site earned his personal favoritism because it did not ask for unnecessary things such as birthday, age, E-mail, address… It was blunt with only two necessities.

Hyou had attributes similar to the others he had read earlier – he was an eye catcher. He was attractive within his imagination, yes. But he also held an arrogant personality he was sure to clash with regardless of how he acted online. But something, be it how educated he seemed from the way he'd typed his profile up or the fact that he was tired of searching, intrigued him.

So, after another internal debate or two, Ulquiorra sent the message to the man.

With both their characters being male, he was unsure as to whether or not the other would accept his offer to be his match.

Surprised? From what? His preferences or the fact that an individual such as himself would even join such a low site? Ah, yes, that remark earlier about this being innocent, please do check no into that box. Regardless, as legitimate sexual contact perturbed him in plenty different ways, he still, unfortunately, did have desires. He preferred to outlet them in safe ways like this that did not demand physical contact.

But there was still the other man to consider.

After all, the other man had been on this site much, much longer than him, judging by his profile. So he must be rejecting a hell of a lot to still not have a match. In all honesty, he didn't even expect him to respond to his message.

He probably didn't even like men anyway, and with a description like that, he more than likely would also be rejected fairly quickly.

* * *

About an hour later, his computer made a _ding _that informed him that he had a message. He opened it immediately.

Hyou: _Hello, it's nice to meet you. I see that you have sent a partnership request, and I only have one question for you that will determine whether or not I decide to accept. Will you hear me out? _

…Not like that sounded the least bit suspicious or mysterious. Ulquiorra sighed. How tedious. But perhaps it was the aspect of a tempting secret that lead to his reply.

Ichigo: _What is your question?_

He was straightforward, direct, blunt, or any other multitude of synonyms you would prefer to use to associate to his behavior. He did not fancy the idea of wasting his time on some wild goose chase. But there was also a thought that prodded at the back of his mind. What if Hyou's request was outright ridiculous? If that were the case, he would deny the other man at once, his conscience answered back.

It wasn't more than five minutes before his computer went off again.

Hyou: _Would you want to try a test run first? As in, roleplay to see how the other person works and to see if we are compatible? _

Ulquiorra stared questioningly at his screen for a moment. It seemed like a rather reasonable request.

Ichigo: _I see. That seems just fine with me. _


End file.
